kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
A.D. 2017: Rondo of Angel and Dragons
(tie-in to TV series) Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange (primary) (secondary; by extension) |airdate = June 29, 2019 |writer = Pat141elite |director = Pat141elite |previous = A.D. 2019: Seize the Heavens! MugenryuTaki! |next = A.D. 2019: Rejoice! Climax: GrandZi-O! }} is the one-hundred third episode of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time and the twenty-third episode of the second season. It revisits the 112th and 113th episode of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange, to which this episode also pays tribute to. Thus, it features the return of Embryo, Salamandinay, Kaname, and Naga, as voiced by , Yui Horie, , and Nanako Mori, respectively. As a tie-in to the tribute arc from the Zi-O TV series, it also features the return of , as portrayed by . Additionally, it also counts as a post-''Build'' tribute arc due to the return of , as voiced by , as well as the return of , , Ivy Valentine, and Sophitia Alexandra following their last appearance in episode 80. Synopsis In this tie-in to the Den-O arc in the Zi-O TV series, Taki and her friends are dragged into the fray fighting the Angel Imagin. In the midst of the ensuing battle, a blonde-haired man from an another world appears to have formed a contract with the Imagin and protects her. According to , the man is revealed to be Embryo, the infamous Tuner who created the World of Mana, was revived by the Angel Imagin and returns back to 2017, the time of his second revival. In the light of Embryo's threat, Goro approaches , who returned to him the Build and Cross-Z back to . And Goro has something in mind to combat Embryo and his Ragna-Mail... Plot TBA Continuity and Placement *'' :'' This episode serves as a tie-in to the Den-O tribute episodes. Cast * : * : * : * : * |常磐 ソウゴ|Tokiwa Sōgo}}: |奥野 壮|Okuno Sō}} * |明光院 ゲイツ|Myōkōin Geitsu}}: |押田 岳|Oshida Gaku}} * |ツクヨミ}}: |大幡 しえり|Ōhata Shieri}} * |ウォズ|Wozu}}: |渡邊 圭祐|Watanabe Keisuke}} * : * : * : |沢城 みゆき|Sawashiro Miyuki}} * : * , Voices: |小山 力也|Koyama Rikiya}} *Ziku-Driver Voice: |大西 洋平|Ōnishi Yōhei}} * Voice: |アフロ|Afuro}} Guest Cast * |野上 幸太郎|Nogami Kōtarō}}: |桜田 通|Sakurada Dōri}} * |テディ|Tedi|Voice}}: |小野 大輔|Ono Daisuke}} * |モモタロス|Momotarosu|Voice}}, : |関 俊彦|Seki Toshihiko}} * |ウラタロス|Uratarosu|Voice}}: |遊佐 浩二|Yusa Kōji}} * |キンタロス|Kintarosu|Voice}}: |てらそま まさき|Terasoma Masaki}} * |リュウタロス|Ryūtarosu|Voice}}: |鈴村 健一|Suzumura Ken'ichi}} * |門矢 士|Kadoya Tsukasa}}: |井上 正大|Inoue Masahiro}} * |桐生戦兎|Kiryū Sentō}}: |犬飼貴丈 |Inukai Atsuhiro}} * |万丈 龍我|Banjō Ryūga}}: |赤楚 衛二|Akaso Eiji}} * |エボルト|Eboruto|Voice}}, |エボルドライバー|Eboru Doraibā|Voice}}: |金尾 哲夫|Kanao Tetsuo}} * : * : |諏訪部 順一|Suwabe Jun'ichi}} * : |三宅 健太|Miyake Kenta}} * : |石田 彰|Ishida Akira}} * : * : * : * : * |ネオディケイドライバー|Neo Dikeidoraibā|Voice}}: |マーク・大喜多|Māku Ōkita}} English dub cast *Taki: Cynthia Holloway *Goro Izumi: Josh Keaton *Anzu Izumi: Carrie Keranen * : Austin Tindle * : George Newbern * : Cherami Leigh * : Doug Erholtz *Fubuki Izumi: Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Sophitia Alexandra: Erica Lindbeck *Isabella "Ivy" Valentine: Lani Minella *Gurenryu: Garrett Hunter *Kamen Rider Galahad: Tara Platt *Kamen Rider Gawain: Sean Schemmel *Kamen Rider Mordred: Travis Willingham *Kamen Rider Lancelot: Brad Swaile * : Eric Stuart *Embryo: Chris Patton *Salamandinay: Juliet Simmons Suit actors/Motion capture *Kamen Rider Taki: |菊池 雄人|Kikuchi Yūto}} *Kamen Rider Taki (extreme martial arts): |杉口 秀樹|Sugiguchi Hideki}} * , : |高岩 成二|Takaiwa Seiji}} * : |縄田 雄哉|Nawata Yūya}} * : |永德|}} * : |岡元 次郎|Okamoto Jirō}} * : |おぐら としひろ|Ogura Toshihiro}} *Gurenryu Ryukishi Mode, : |岡田 和也|Okada Kazuya}} *Kamen Rider Galahad: |内川 仁朗|Uchikawa Jirō}} *Kamen Rider Gawain: |今井 靖彦|Imai Yasuhiko}} *Kamen Rider Mordred: |日下 秀昭|Kusaka Hideaki}} *Kamen Rider Lancelot: |清家 利一|Seike Riichi}} Form Changes and Collectibles Used *'Watch used:' **Taki *** (in ) **Geiz ***Geiz, GeizRevive *'Rider Armor used:' **Geiz ***GeizRevive Shippu *'Watch used:' **Taki ***Taki, Mugenryu *'Form(s) used:' **Taki ***Genesis Type, MugenryuTaki Almighty Type *'Bottle used:' **Evol ***Biotic: Cobra ***Abiotic: Rider *'Form used:' **Evol ***Cobra Form (Phase 1) *'Card Used:' **Kamen Ride: Decade, Kabuto, Ryuki **Attack Ride: Clock Up **Form Ride: **Final Form Ride: **Final Attack Ride: **Final Kamen Ride: **K-Touch: N/A *'Forms:' **Decade, Decade Kabuto Rider Form, Decade Ryuki Notes *This episode reveals the side effect of the Mugenryu Miridewatch: Each time Taki transforms into Mugenryu Taki, she becomes increasingly violent, vicious, and sadistic like Gurenryu, which causes her to slowly lose her sense of morality and restraint; to the point she's willing to kill anyone without any remorse at all. However, this does not necessarily mean that this causes her to lose control of herself, leaning closer to the initial constant usage of the Sclash Driver. *The Evol Ridewatch reappears for the first time since Ray's demise in Book 01 of Taki Gaiden, in the hands of the Angel Imagin, until Taki obtains it. External Links *A.D. 2017: Rondo of Angel and Dragons at FanFiction.Net